Angelic Demon
by omjtigotsapen
Summary: She's the most mysterious person in all of Konoha. There's something that people really don't know about her. She's hidden a secret her whole life. A secret that is slowly tearing her apart. Can anyone save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

So…………. Hi. This story, it was one of the first fanfictions I had really thought up. I knew I had wanted to write a story like this, thus Emi was born. FYI Emi is the character in this. I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading this, although I'm technically still writing. The whole story is in the ol' noggin, though! Oh, and in the beginning is kinda bad, but it gets better! Trust me! It does!! Beginnings are always the worst part for me, although I did a pretty good job with my The Forsaken Uchiha start. Hm. I don't know. Anyway, enough of my rambling! Read the story!

* * *

A blonde knucklehead, revenge-obsessed womanizer, a pink haired stalker, and a blonde flirt were the four people I definitely hated most. And they also happened to be the four people that had just woken me up. It's not like insomniac people need sleep. (Note the sarcasm) They were also, coincidentally, the four people catching my glare at this moment. Ooh, if only looks could kill!

"I'm going to sit by Sasuke-kun!"

"No, I am!" The two idiot girls were fighting over the ego-maniac. I don't see what they see in him! Okay, so he has a good looking face, and is a good ninja. But he's a total jerk and has hair that looks like he cut a duck in half and stuck the end half on his head.

When I snapped out of my mind tantrum, I saw the most surprising image. The hyperactive idiot and duck-boy were……in…..a……..LIP LOCK!! My eyes widened at this, as did the rabid fangirls. (And yes, they are rabid) But, as their expressions turned to rage, ("How could my Sasuke-kun get his first kiss from someone other than me!) mine turned into one of amusement. I bit my lip to hold in a fit of laughter.

"Are you laughing at this Freak Eyes!?!?" Sakura and Ino shouted in unison. My red eyes bore into theirs, and they cowered. I was really peeved now. They ruined my first good laugh I'd had in years.

The fan girls quickly changed their view to the blue eyed ninja. He laughed nervously, as the savage girls started approaching him. As they beat him up, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I also couldn't help but wonder if someone slipped a drug into my breakfast.

"Okay class, settle down." That was Iruka, our sensei. He always ended up late. "You will all be split up into squads of three. But since there is an odd number, there will be one group of four! !#*! I was hoping they'd have a single team for, let's say, me! Hm. A team. I if had to choose two people I definitely know who I would pick.

Shikamaru Nara. Known as the laziest ninja. He never bothers me since he is always sleeping through class, kind of like me. (Except he gets away with it) The other, the shy Hyuga. She is nice to everyone, and never bothers me either. I think I scare her a bit, though.

Iruka had named off a lot of the teams already. I grew a bit nervous. I twirled a piece of my midnight-black hair between my thumb and pointer finger. Okay, so my hair isn't completely black, but it has a bluish grey tint to it. Fine, it's the same shade as the Uchiha's! Ugh, I hate to admit that.

"Team 7 will be," Iruka started. "Uzumaki, Naruto; Haruno Sakura;" Naruto cheered anad Sakura groaned. He looked a little discouraged at this. I felt even worse for the guy than before. Okay now I KNOW something was slipped into my morning meal "…Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto groaned and Sakura cheered. And mister I'm-better-than-you-and-everyone-is-an-idiot-excluding-me just stayed with a monotone face. I let out a breath. Three of the most hated and annoying were not going to be on my team. Maybe this day would be the first good day in years!

"And…" Iruka continued. I sucked in my breath again. 'Anyone but me, anyone but me, anyone but me!"

"Etsuko Emi!" Naruto and Sakura groaned, while Sasuke looked a little, well, A LOT PO'd. I sighed inwardly. I had spoken too soon. I should have known I'm never supposed to be happy.

'So,' I thought to myself. 'I'm on a team with a puppy on happy pills, a pink slinky (something very useless) and duck's butt. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad??

Iruka continued with the other teams. I sighed once again, but mentally this time. Maybe I'd get lucky and fall off a cliff to my death the first mission. But then again, luck was never known to be on my side.

* * *

So there you have it! My first chapter of my other fanfiction! I hope you like! Sorry it was short. Don't forget to comment and message me with words of advice of feedback! (Praise would be good too! I like praise! (jk)) See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! Hopefully people may like my character a little more, 'cuz she's kinda a jerk in the first. Also, just so we're clear, I'm going off the basics of the story. I'm changing a bit of the details and dialogue to fit my story. Don't worry, it won't be a huge change. Enjoy!

* * *

"Naruto he's a jounin! He wouldn't fall for that! Those two were always too loud. Stupid Sakura. Stupid Naruto. Stupid, silent Sasuke. Ugh my head was pounding! I glanced over to the ajar door. There was one of Iruka's board eraser's on the top, awaiting its trip to surprise the next innocent person to walk through the door. AKA, our new sensei. Way to make an impression. Idiots. I knew, as soon as that eraser made contact with our sensei's head, that this squad was not going to be one bit pleasant for me.

"My first impression of you all… I hate you." Of course he does. I mean, who wouldn't? Even I hate our squad, team 7, and I'm on it! I guess it could be worse. I could be on a team with Sasuke and the two leaeders of his ridiculous fanclub.

"Okay, tell me about yourselves." How old are we?! Three!? We don't need to chit chat about ourselves. We need to start training.

"Can you give us an example?" Sakura asked.

"An example? Well, okay. I like some things, dislike others, and for my dreams… I don't feel like sharing them with you." Judging by the look on Pinky and Knucklehead, that's not what they were looking for.

"You, in the orange. Why don't you start?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen, but not the three minutes you have to wait for it to cook. And my dream is to become the best Hokage! So people will respect me more and look up to me!" Hate to break it to him, but Hokages must be smart. Unlike him.

{AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know she's being pretty beotchy right now, but she WILL get better, and it will later be revealed why she is the way she is. And sorry for the Author's note in the middle. I know some people hate that, but I Had to clear this up}

"Okay, now you, with the pink hair."

"Okay! Well, I'm Haruno Sakura, and the thing I like, I mean the _guy_ I like is…" She looked over to Sasuke and squealed. "My dream is…" She looked over to Sasuke again and squealed, again. I knew he was ignoring her, and he had an amazing blank expression. I would have pushed her off the roof already. "And I hate Naruto and Emi!" Naruto looked like he was going to cry. I just rolled my eye at her.

"Okay, Uchiha, your turn." Oh joy. The almighty Uchiha's turn. He raised his gaze from glaring at the ground. What did the poor ground ever do to him?

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and like very little. As for my dream…I will kill a certain man."

Naruto looked like he was going to be sick. Idiot, probably thinks he's talking about him. But I know who Sasuke wants to kill. Judging by the look on Kakashi's face, he did too.

Hatake Kakashi. In this moment of awkward silence, I got a better look at him. Of course I'd heard of him, I mean, you would have to live under a rock to not know who the copycat ninja is. But I'd never seen him before. He had gray gravity-defying hair, a mask over his face, and his head band over his left eye. Wow, he really didn't want anyone to see his face, did he?

"And now for the last girl on the right."

"She's no girl, she's freak. It's a surprise they haven't claimed her as a new species." Naruto giggled at this, even though I'm not quite sure he got it. I think even Sasuke broke out in a smirk. I think that proves how much he's changed, and how much he still hates me because of….'

Ugh. I would have slugged the pink haired prune if I hadn't of heard it before. It didn't make the pain lessen, though.

"I think the pink-freak explained me well enough."

"Aw, did I hurt the thing's feelings?" she asked in a mock caring tone. I glanced at her. Oh man, at this point in time, I really wish looks could kill.

"Sakura, that's enough. Please continue….um….."

"My name is Etsuko Emi." I clarified for him. "I like nothing, and hate everything. I have no dream but to go through life." I stood up. "Can I go now?"

Kakashi shook his head yes, and then informed us that we technically hadn't graduated yet and that we were having a test tomorrow. And that we couldn't eat breakfast or else we'd throw up. He also told us the time that we were to meet, and the place. The completely stupid teammates(minus Uchiha) groaned. Geeze, how late do those guys get up? I always get up way before that anyway. I just hope I don't begin to hate my life any more than I already do.

* * *

Okay, so I hope that kind of showed you a tiny bit of why she acts why she does. More will be revealed later! :D


	3. Chapter 3

What chapter is this? Wow, not even that far in the story and already lost count. Well…I think this is three? Maybe??? Yeah just checked this is the third. Also, check out my other story. I already finished two more chapters, but I still need to upload them. So please check that out and enjoy the story. It explains a little more about her personality.

I watched them all leave. "Emi Etsuko. The demonic angel. What a horrible burden she must have on her shoulders." I said to myself. "I wonder if she knows of Miyako?" No, probably not. Her family was always so secretive. Her parents definitely would never let the cat out of the bag.

Her parents. They were very kind people. They are always looking out for everyone in the village and always willing to lend a helping hand. I wonder why Emi is so depressed and moody. I mean I know she has a tough burden and all and doesn't get along well with others, but it seems like there's something more.

I shrugged it off. Probably a case of early teenage syndrome. (Oh, just in case you didn't notice, This is Kakashi speaking.)

As the door creaked open, my pupils in my fiery red eyes adjusted to the darkness. I let out a hopeful sigh. Maybe I would be lucky and they wouldn't be home. But my luck showed through, as I was suddenly roughly pushed against the gray wall. IT was my mother staring me back. Her yellow eyes stared back at me with malice.

"I have felt happy for the whole day. Good work, Rin." Rin. Meaning cold one, which she wanted me to be for her happiness.

"But, just about a half an hour ago, I strangely felt extremely happy, like a high moment. What happened, _darling_?" She emphasized the word darling when she spoke it. She was mocking me. Giving me fake sympathy.

I darted my eyes away from hers. "Nothing."

"Don't look in her eyes," I thought to myself. "Don't look at them!" I busied my eyes to look at a corner, a dusty, cobweb infested one as a matter of fact.

She grabbed a hold of my chin and thrust my head toward hers. My eyes darted for a second and met her gaze for only a second. But a second was all she needed.

"Now, what upset you?" I tried biting my lip, but at no success.

"Someone." I tried to force myself to lie, but my eyes did not allow it. "Someone called me a freak. They said I wasn't human."

"Who, Rin?" Dmn her kekei genkai.

"Haruno Sakura." My mother looked at me with a triumphant smirk.

"Ah, I see she is one of your teammates. Who is the other?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."  
"Two freaks not even worth air on one team? I'm sure your sensei is thrilled." She laughed wickedly as my heart began to ache at her words and my eyes widened. I thought back to the looks he gave me. Did he? Did he think the way my mother did?

Sudden realization came at me like a smack in the face. I didn't tell her about Sasuke! Don't tell her, don't tell her!

The words came out before I could stop them.

"And…"

"And?" my mother repeated quizzically, urging me to continue my mistake.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Her eyes still held a grip on mine.

"Isn't this lovely! The last Uchiha! After what I had you do , I bet he truly hates you. And that night, my threat still came to life, his brother had the same idea I did!

As she continued to cackle, my heart twisted. I hated what I was forced to do to him. I knew I deserved the looks he gave me. The malice he had for me. I hated who he had become, though. Arrogant, cocky, and stuck up. I knew that he was probably dying inside. Maybe it would have been different…

The next thing I knew, I was lying face down on the floor. My head was throbbing and blood was coming from my lip.

"Listen to me, brat! You had best go up to your room before your father gets up. He isn't feeling well and doesn't need to be bothered by the likes of you. You need to keep up the work, too. If I start feeling the least bit sad, you'll get much more than a punch in your jaw. Now clean up the mess you made."

Of course, 'my mess' was the blood coming from my lip. I don't know what made me say what I said next, because it definitely wasn't smart, but I guess it was just a bit of me who really wanted to talk back. "Which would you rather me do first? Go up stairs or clean it up? Sorry to inform you, but I can't be in two places at once." I smirked. Hoping she wouldn't hear me but just letting out the bottled heat, I muttered, "And I thought you were actually smart. My mistake."

That received a blow to my stomach. As I dropped to the floor, she said, "Just go to your room, your worthless piece of skum. You best be happy we keep you around. But of course, just remember that it's only because of your powers."

I walked up the stairs, holding my stomach.

"Oh, and one more thing."

I paused on the stairs.

"You best be the best person on your team. If you're not, well…" she chuckled, "a punch to the gut isn't what you should be worrying about."

I continued my trip up to my room. Once I reached my room, I gently closed the door and locked it. I slowly laid myself down on my bed. As soon as I laid down, the tears came. My heart ached worse than it had in a long time. Mixed emotions, terrible memories of the past, haunting questions. I don't know if I would ever get through this pain. Sometimes I asked myself, "Is it even worth getting through?"

Wow. So…….hopefully you can kind of see why she is so mean. More questions! But don't worry, they will get answered! *insert cheesy smile* Please comment and give me constructive criticism if you have any, (once again, CONSTRUCTIVE!!!) or, if you would like, just tell me your input in the story. Tell me your predictions, if I'm making any characters a little too……..not them (later in the series) and anything else you can think of. Please and thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

Well…..I am still uploading this story for now because I still have more that I have written, but I'm getting writer's block. . If anyone knows how to cure this terrible disease, please contact me. *puppy eyes* Love yas!

* * *

"Where is he?" growled the only blonde on the squad. I rolled my eyes, even though they were closed. This was about the thirteenth time he asked that question in the past four hours.

I was the first to arrive, followed by the ever-so-silent-and-rude Uchiha. The look on his face though, seeing that I beat him, was priceless. (If only I owned a camera!) Then about fifteen minutes later Sakura appeared, and about n hour later Naruto ran in, frantic thinking he was late. He was, but our infamous sensei, the copycat ninja, AKA Kakashi, was even later.

I was meditating on the railing, while Sasuke was further down and on the opposing side, Sakura (of course) hanging on him. Naruto must have been blind to that, because he was staring at her with hearts in his eyes. Stupid lovey dovey preteens.

"Hello!" cooed a voice, one that sparked anger in the blonde and pink-ette.

"You're late!" they accused in unison. He chuckled nervously.

As he spewed out an excuse, I glanced over to Sasuke. He had an annoyed look on his face, so I assumed that he was like me, ready for the training to start.

"Okay, I have two bells." We had had a long wait for him to just say this, thirty-four minutes to be exact (but who's counting?). FINALLY Kakashi was explaining our challenge. "Anyone who can retrieve the bell from me can pass. Anyone who doesn't…" He paused for an overdramatic affect, which of course worked on Naruto and Sakura, seeing as how they both leaned in to hear. "…will go back to the academy." That's when I started feeling nervous. Grab a bell…from a jounin! Impossible! Of course we wouldn't be even close to getting them. There must be a different meaning to this…

And there are only two bells, which means that at least two of us are going back to the academy. That's impossible as well, though. A squad's minimum is three! Which means…

"But there are only two bells! That means only two of us can pass!" Wow. Give that girl a medal. Isn't she supposed to be the 'smart one'?

"Correct," smiled Kakashi. Naruto jumped at Kakashi as soon as he finished speaking. Kakashi dodged his punch with ease.

"I didn't say _go_, Naruto." That's it! Teamwork! We have to work together to be able to have absolutely any chance of touching Kakashi.

"And…begin!" Sakura and Sasuke both flew back to hide, while I jumped into a far tree. I needed to devise a plan to tell all the others the true meaning, I couldn't fail this task! Wait, where was Naruto?

Oh….my….gosh. He was still standing in front of our sensei! Goodness, he makes it hard not to think of him as a knucklehead…

"I'm not hiding! I'm gonna fight you and I'm gonna win! Believe it!" Kakashi raised his eyebrows, stunned by the ninja's overconfidence.

He dodged another blow from Naruto. I then noticed that there was a trap of which Naruto would be lifted up into a net and trapped.

"Idiot!" I cursed him out in my mind as I jumped out of the tree and sprinted over to him. I quickly pushed him out of the way of the trap. It was then set off and the net flew up.

I got off him and pulled him up by his collar. "Listen," I whispered, "I know the real reason for this test. We have to work together to gather the bells." Naruto just stared at me.

"No way. That couldn't be it. That meaning is so…stupid." I sweat dropped as I released my grip and watched him run off.

"I guess I at least I still have Sakura and Sasuke."

Sakura was no different. She wouldn't listen to me, even when I told her that it was only a genjutsu set up by Kakashi and it wasn't really Sasuke covered in blood. She fainted, so I moved her to a hidden space so she wouldn't be found by our 'loving' sensei. I was sooo ready to kill him in a hypothetical way right then and there.

When I spotted Sasuke, I couldn't help but smirk. He was stuck underground with only his head sticking out. He scowled at me.

"What?" I smirked.

"Nothing. Just find it amusing to find you in this predicament." His scowl hardened.

"Are you just going to stand there looking stupid? Or are you going to do something of importance?" My smirk faded off my face and melted onto his.

"I know the meaning of this test."

"Oh really?" he replied sarcastically. "And what would that be?" I locked my eyes to his.

"Teamwork." He glared.

"I don't need your help, I can do this on my own."

"Fine then. Get out of the ground, oh-so magnificent one." He struggled and then stopped. "What? What's wrong?" I asked smugly. He growled in defeat.

"I can't." he muttered.

"What? What's that? I couldn't hear you." He glared at me again. Hoo-boy, if only looks could kill.

"I can't!" he said even louder. And angrier. Smirking, I did a few handsigns to get him out. I had only used this on tough weeds before, so I hoped it would be strong enough to get the Uchiha out.

Once the smoke cleared, I saw a very pissed off Uchiha (guess who!) He started to walk away from me in the opposite direction, and my eyes about bugged out of my head. I reached out and grabbed his (surprisingly muscular…wait, did I just think that?) arm.

"Where are you going? We need to work together!"

"Like I said earlier, I don't need your help, or anyone else's for that matter." If only I knew how to put him back in that d*mn ground. I was now fuming mad. "Just get one of the other losers to help."

"But no one else will work with me!" I pleaded.

"It's no surprise." Sasuke stated coldly. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Mother must be pleased.

Just then the timer rang. Oh, I forgot to state that we were timed in this test. Well, you know now.

"Thanks for getting me sidetracked, loser." Was that the only comeback he had?

Once we got all back together, Kakashi started the lecture. About how we suck at being ninja, how we don't know teamwork (hello? What do you think I was doing!), and how we weren't going back to the academy, we were getting rejected as ninjas.

Wait, what! Panic arose in my chest. This can't happen. No, this can't happen! I _need_ to pass! I just need to! What would Mother and Father do to me!

"I only saw no person who exhibited true meaning of this test. Someone who will pass." I felt like fainting. If he didn't say my name…

"Emi truly understood. She tried to get you to team up with her, but none of you would, even after she helped all of you out. Because those who don't follow a mission are trash, but those who betray their comrades are worse than trash. So, Emi, you can come along with me.

"So, this didn't matter whether you got a bell or not?" Sakura asked dumbfounded. Kakashi and I sweatdropped in unison. He explained to her again.

He continued, saying about how Sasuke and Sakura got food and the dumb blonde got to be tied to a stump.

I basically drowned out the rest of the lecture. I passed! A slur of happiness passed through me, but of course, it wasn't truly real. I could never truly be happy.

Sensei yanked me up into a tree, above the rest of the team. I was still sort of zoned out, so basically what happened was that Sasuke shared food with Naruto, and Sakura fed it to him (ha!) so they all passed as well. To put it even shorter, we were officially team 7, a squad of four, team Kakashi. (Okay, so that wasn't _exactly_ shorter, but oh well, you get the idea). Kakashi told us to meet him tomorrow to officially start our missions as genin. I couldn't wait.

* * *

Thank you for people being so patient with me and uploading (*cough* not YamixGothGirl *cough* (I love ya ;D)). I lost my stories for a while, got busy, then my computer got a virus on it, and you get the idea. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I can keep uploading and you keep reading!


End file.
